


divorce is good sometimes

by lmaoimsosorry



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Divorce, I dont like homer, Pre-Relationship, marge should divorce him, more tags to be later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: Marge and Homer get a divorce and all the kids live with Marge in their house.Set 4 years in the future, pre-relationship. I really dislike Homer.
Relationships: Bart Simpson/Milhouse Van Houten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	divorce is good sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)

It was an average Saturday morning when Bart got the news. There was nothing special about today at all until there was.

“Kids? Can you come in here?” Marge says from the dining room. “Your father and I need to talk to you.”

The children can hear Homer grumble from the dining room and they all exchange looks. When their parents need to talk to them it’s never good. It almost always ends with someone being grounded. As they slowly make their way in there all of Bart’s pranks are running through his head. Which one did they find out about? His pranks have been tamer though, mostly just egging houses. They make it in there finally (they take their time) and Marge and Homer are sitting at the table, almost glaring at each other. 

“Mom? Homer? What’s going on?” Bart asks glancing between the two.

“Kids,” Marge starts, “Your father and I are getting a divorce. I know this must be confusing for you, and I want you to know this isn’t because of you kids, sometimes people just don’t work together anymore, sometimes they just grow apart.” Marge smiles sadly.

“Yeah, or sometimes people just decide out of the blue to say ‘Hey Homie I’m not in love with you anymore.’” Homer glares at Marge as he says this.

“When we got married, I never expected you strangling our son to be a common occurrence!” Marge snaps.

“Wait, mom, who will we live with?” Lisa asks, always practical.

“Well, sweetie, I think you and Maggie will live with me but Bart, since you are 14 now, you will get to choose. Now, sweetie, you don’t have to choose right now, it’ll be a couple of weeks before-” Bart cuts her off.

“I want to live with you mom.” Mom will accept him for who he is. Mom won’t judge him…too harshly anyway. “No offense Homer, but you do strangle me constantly. For basically no reason.” And he’s scared of his father.

“Sweetie, you don’t have to make a choice today,” She pats his hand, smiling. “Anyway, your father is going to move out and get an apartment and I am going to stay here with the girls, and possibly you as well Bart. I am getting a job as well to support us and I will be getting one soon so you will be seeing me around less. Does anyone have any questions?” Everyone exchanges looks but nobody speaks up. “Alright, then it’s bedtime. C’mon everyone! Let’s go get ready for bed.”

The weeks leading up to making it official are tense. Homer sleeps on the couch and is almost never home, not that that is very strange. Lisa is taking it pretty well, she was upset at first, but she’s really matured in the past 4 years. She understands why this is happening, so she doesn’t protest much. She doesn’t like it when Bart is strangled either. 

It was exactly 4 weeks later that it was made official. Bart, of course, chooses his mother over his father. Marge is glad, she didn’t want him in that situation with Homer by himself. She doesn’t trust Homer to not take it out on him. 

The transition from living with Homer vs without is more of a struggle than they thought it would be. He may not have done much around the house, but at least when he was there the children had adult supervision. The girls end up staying over at Ned’s a lot. He makes sure they do their homework and that they don’t get into too much trouble and are fed. Bart, on the other hand, likes to stay home. He’s old enough now he can stay home alone.

He’s not often alone though. Milhouse is over a lot, his parents are fighting a lot now too. Bart and Milhouse don’t get into as much trouble as they used to, both of them mellowing out. They mostly just hang out and play video games. They don’t do their homework much, but that’s ok. As long as they’re staying out of trouble. 

Marge takes the transition the hardest. She has to get a job and take care of the children and take care of the house and do most of the chores. It’s a lot on one woman, the kids pitch in on some of the chores, but they mostly just do dishes or laundry. She is always grateful for the help, and she never complains. 

Bart has never been…normal. He’s always been a troublemaker. But before the divorce, he began to realize…maybe there is more than one reason. Looking back, it probably started when he was about 10 years old. His…attraction to men. Being gay isn’t as much of a shock as who he’s attracted to. Milhouse Van Houten. How can be like his best friend? His dorky best friend Milhouse?! 

It’s part of why he wanted to live with mom. His mom will accept him, unlike Homer. Homer has never been the most…accepting person. 

He doesn’t even know how to approach this subject. He wants to tell someone but he’s afraid of what they might say. He doesn’t really know who to even tell. He doesn’t want to tell his mom, not yet. He wants to be able to explore his identity first. Let’s see, there’s Lisa or Milhouse he could tell. He really wishes he had more friends right now. Milhouse is out. He can’t just tell his crush he likes him! That’s insane.

How does he even approach this subject? ‘Hey Lise, by the way, I’m gay and in love with Milhouse’? Too casual. ‘Hello, Lisa. I need to talk to you about something important. I am gay and in love with Milhouse’? Too formal. 

Before he knows what’s happening his legs have carried him to Lisa’s room and he’s knocking on the door. She opens the door. 

“Hey, Bart. What’s up?” She asks, looking confused. Normally he just barges in. He goes in and closes the door behind him.

“Lise, I need to talk to you. And I need to know you won’t tell anyone else and that you won’t judge me.” 

“Bart,” Lisa says, looking worried. He’s never so serious. “Of course, I can keep a secret. I can’t promise I won’t judge you, but I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you Lise, “ he says, looking close to tears. “That means a lot. I-…I’m gay. I think. I know I like boys but…I’m just so confused. And I’m worried people are going to judge me. And other than Milhouse, you’re the only person I feel comfortable talking to.”

“Oh wow, Bart. I never knew. Of course, I won’t tell anyone, and I’m not judging you at all. Can I ask though why you told me and not Milhouse?”

“I-,” He hesitates. There’s no going back after this. “I mayyyyy have a small little crush on Milhouse.” He covers his face with his hands just in time to see the shocked look on her face. “Yeah. Milhouse. My dorky and childish best friend.”

It’s silent for a few moments. “Well, I may be judging you a little bit for your taste in boys. I mean, Milhouse? Really? But Bart, I’m proud of you.” She wraps him in a hug. “It can’t be easy to come out to someone like that.” Bart sniffles and Lisa blinks. “Bart, are you crying?”

“Shut up, let me have my moment. I- Thank you for being so accepting.” Bart may be crying, but they’re happy tears. He finally has told someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


End file.
